O Amor Vence Barreiras
by MaHh
Summary: Fic de Neji Hinata, comedia romantica o Espero que gostem!


**_O Amor Vence Barreiras_**

**Off: Fic narrada por Neji.**

**Mais um dia, mais um treino, mais momentos... Já não agüento mais ser um Ninja... Chakra aqui Shuriken ali, e por ai vai... É melhor eu levantar... – Pensei comigo mesmo deitado em minha cama, pelo que vocês viram eu não estava com vontade de treinar...**

**É, é eles sabem ¬¬ - Mauka**

**Hey sai daqui sou eu quem ta narrando essa pocilga! – Neji**

**Ta, ta... Mas nunca mais use a palavra pocilga na minha fic... – Mauka**

**Sai! – Neji**

**Bem voltando, levantei e fui até a vila, tava um dia extremamente frio, eu não tava com tanto frio porque eu sou um ninja eu sou treinado para controlar a dor... Ta, ta já to me achando eu sei... Bom... Cheguei ao local de treino, uma imagem bizarra, jamais vista antes, Uchiha Sasuke estava sorrindo para Sakura? Seria isso possível? Bom isso não tem nada a ver com a minha historia... Continuei andando todo alegre e saltitante, sem demonstrar é claro, até que eu a vi... Aquela imagem, seus lindos olhos sem pupila, seu lindo cabelo em formato de cuia, até que minha alegria foi ao fim, ela surgiu, uma imagem horrenda, pensei em fugir, mas não deu tempo.**

**Oi Neji! – Ela gritou me olhando com uma cara de "Como será que eu vou estragar o dia dele?" Fiquei assustado... Mas bem... Essa imagem era de Tenten, ô menina feia... Mas ela também não tem nada a ver com a minha historia, mas que ela é cabulosa... Isso ela é... Mas isso não foi o pior... Quase me esqueço de contar sobre o Lee... Aquele sim é macabro... Aquilo acima dos olhos... é uma sobrancelha! Isso é muito estranho... Ele me veio com uma historia de ciúmes...**

**Que historia é essa? – Mauka - Não foi esse o combinado! Ninguém quer saber disso!**

**Não enche! – Neji**

**Bem... Lee chegou e falou**

**Muito bem senhor Neji... Quem você pensa que é pra ficar dando em cima da Tenten? – Aquilo foi estranho e engraçado ao mesmo tempo... Mas dava medo... Parecia que aquela taturana que ele chamava de sobrancelha iria me atacar a qualquer momento... Então eu disse "Eu não dei em cima dela", mas eu pensei eu to dando explicação pra um baixinho que imita um Sensei que dança Dancin Days... Fala serio... E eu sai dali...**

**Comecei a caminhar até deparar com "ela" a maravilhosa, a exuberante, a perfeição em pessoa...**

**Fala logo que é a Hinata... – Mauka**

**Você estragou tudo sua roteirista de Araquém... – Neji**

**Vai falar ou então eu arranjo outro narrador... – Mauka**

**Ta bom... Eu falo... – Neji**

**Como a roteirista chata estragou tudo... E você já sabem que é a Hinata... Não vou mais enrolar... Mas uma coisa que eu não entendo... É como que aquela beldade gostava de um cara feio e chato feito o Naruto... Imagina quando ela for conversa com ele... ele vai ficar falando "Ramén, ramén ramén... ahh é claro Ramén..." Acha que pode... Comigo não seria assim... Ela seria feliz de verdade... O garoto é rosa, ta certo que ele é loiro de olho azul... Tudo bem... Mas como assim? É só a aparência exterior que importa? Ele é gordo! Isso me dá nervoso... Também pudera... ele só come... como isso é possível? Se eu chegar pra ele e falar que eu dou 2 pacotes de Ramen se ele chama a Sensei Kurenai de gostosa ele vai lá e chama! Isso é muito estranho!**

**Ohayô Niisan! – Ela apareceu e me disse com um sorriso doce na cara... Mas hora que analisei a frase... ela disse Niisan... eu não acredito... ela me vê como um irmão... **

**Ohayô Hina – Chan... – Eu disse olhando aquele belo sorriso, como eu gostava daquele sorriso, era tão calmo e doce... fique a observando até que fui interrompido... **

**Você viu o Naruto – Kun Niisan? – Aquilo entrou em meu coração como uma Kunai recém afiada...**

**Não... Não o vi Hina-chan... – respondi desanimado, pois, ela pensava em mim como um irmão, e vivia atrás dele, o menino rosado... ele parece um porco... não me conformo com isso!**

**Ajuda-me a procurar Niisan? – Já chega era agora... Eu não ia agüentar ajuda-la a achar ele, vou dizer o que eu sinto agora...**

**Claro Hina – Chan... – Ta, eu sei... Mas na hora meu estomago gelou e eu não consegui dizer não...**

**Vamos Niisan – Ela segurou minha mão e começou a me puxar, naquele momento sentir minhas pernas bambas, eu estava suando frio, nunca havia sentido aquilo. Era estranho era novo, era delicioso... Foi então que encontramos o dito cujo... Naruto estava lá dando em cima de Sakura – Chan de novo, era impressionante, Hinata, a mais bela ninja dessa vila, queria mais do que tudo ficar com esse cara rosado... E ele, só dava bola pra Sakura que só dá bola pro Sasuke-kun, mas isso já não importava mais, eu vou ter ela pra mim, acreditem...**

**Naru, Naruto-Kun – Ela disse com a voz suave, naquele momento percebi que era com ela que eu queria passar a minha vida. Lembrei-me na mesma hora de quando eu era um garotinho... Roteirista solta o Flashback ai...**

**Nove anos atrás...**

**Papai, papai aquela menininha é bonitinha não é? – Eu perguntei inocentemente para meu pai enquanto olhava para Hinata. Alias, foi uma das ultimas frases que conversei com meu pai, a partir dali fui criado por meu tio, pai de Hinata.**

**Ow, Neji... Olha... Isso é um romance querido... Não um drama – Mauka**

**Ta bom, vamos continuar. – Neji**

**Ohayô Hinata-Chan... – ele disse... aquele garoto rosa... Não deu a mínima atenção pra ela... Como era possível!**

**O dia estava chegando ao fim, mais um dia monótono, agüentando ver minha amada correr atrás de outro... Como podem ver... Não tenho muita sorte no amor... Mas quem sabe isso um dia muda, eu odeio naruto, um dia vou me vingar dele, por tratar assim, minha prima, ou mais, minha verdadeira e única paixão...**

**Logo após esse discurso, fui pra casa, acompanhando é claro, minha prima... Quando ela olhou pra mim e perguntou inocentemente...**

**Niisan... – ela me olhou com aqueles belos olhos, e eu respondi com um "ahn?" – Você nunca se apaixonou? – Ela me perguntou, eu entrei em desespero, diria ou não a ela?**

**Ai meu Deus minha fic virou novela mexicana... – Mauka**

**Ô roteirista chata, nunca trabalhem com ela... – Neji – Deixa-me continuar em paz...**

**Mas um dia eu vou encontrar a pessoa só pra mim... – Chii**

**Querida... Anime errado... – Mauka**

**Chii? – Chii**

**Cara que menina burra!Sai! – Mauka empurrando ela pra fora da fic**

**Continuando... – Neji**

**O que eu deveria fazer? Contaria a ela? Achei que o silencio era o melhor... Até que ela me olhou...**

**Niisan? – Aquela feição, aquele olhar, aquele sorriso, não agüentava mais... Iria dizer...**

**Não... Nunca me apaixonei... – continuei andando, ta eu sei que vocês me acham mais medroso do que antes... Mas é difícil se declarar... Aposto que nenhum de vocês tiveram coragem... Por isso que estão todos ai, lendo a fic que conta minha historia, é porque não têm mais nada pra vocês fazerem... Porque se vocês namorassem não estariam aqui... Estariam fazendo coisa bem melhor...**

**Niisan... Você é um fofo... – ela apertou minhas bochechas como se fosse muito mais velha que eu, apesar de eu ser mais velho, era estranho, constrangedor... A levei até em casa e sai... **

**Arigatô Niisan... – Disse ela e em seguida me deu um beijo na bochecha, isso era muito bom... Mas, era apenas um cumprimento... Quem dera ela me desse bola... Foi então que pensei comigo mesmo, se eu não contasse, ela iria pensar que eu a via como uma irmã também... Era melhor eu contar... Mas como vocês já sabem... Eu sou um "medroso"...**

**Hahahaha medroso! Na sua cara! – Mauka**

**Qual é roteirista? Você me odeia então porque eu to narrando? – Neji**

**Eu não te odeio... Eu te amo! – Mauka- Por isso que você ta narrando...**

**Sei, sei... – Neji**

**No dia seguinte acordei com vontade de fazer alguma missão, assim que abri os olhos lá estava ele, meu tio me olhando com minhas primas do lado. Perguntei o que havia acontecido.**

**È Hanabi, você tinha razão... – Meu tio repetiu olhando pra mim, fiquei meio sem ter o que fazer...**

**Não disse! – Hanabi repetiu isso varias vezes, já estava assustado.**

**Eu não acho otousan... – Ela finalmente falou, que voz, que olhar... Hinata repetia isso no meio da discussão.**

**Do que vocês estão falando afinal? – Finalmente perguntei, com medo, meu tio dá medo, cara ele é macabro, e quando eu tento falar a sós com a Hinata, ele praticamente me mata...**

**A gente tava conferindo se você é ou não perceptivo... – Meu tio me respondeu... Como assim perceptivo, eles tão me chamando de lerdo?**

**Huahauhauhauhauaahauhauah – Mauka- Lerdo!**

**Não enche... – Neji**

**E eu sou ou não? – Perguntei com receio, olhando para ela, é claro...**

**Não, você é um lerdo... A gente ta aqui há meia hora e você ai babando... – Hanabi dizia em tom irônico... Como eu odeio essa menina!**

**Não liga não Niisan... Eu não te acho lerdo... – Hinata, sorriu pra mim, ela sorriu só pra mim!**

**Já chega deixa o Neji se trocar, hoje eu tenho uma missão pra você Neji... – Meu tio me avisou, fiquei muito feliz, queria muito fazer uma missão... Iria ser de mais... Apesar de que Hanabi iria comigo, mas a boa noticia é que Hinata vai comigo... Aquilo me deixou muito feliz!**

**Vamos, vamos Niisan! – As duas gritaram, era só o que me faltava! As duas me vêem como irmão, será possível? Bom, então eu fui com elas...**

**Começamos a caminhar até que aquela criatura rosada apareceu, e eu ouvi novamente... "Naru-Naruto-kun". Por que ela o trata assim?**

**Ohayô Naruto... – Eu disse calmamente, como eu queria estrangular ele... Mas eu tinha uma missão a fazer, peguei o papel, ótimo isso foi a gota de água... Minha missão era pegar as roupas do meu tio na lavanderia... Mas que droga, sem sangue, sem ação, sem... Nada...**

**Hahahaha isso quer dizer que o seu tio te acha inútil! – Mauka**

**Para... Isso é a maior mancada com ele... – Hanabi**

**Oxe menina feia! – Mauka**

**Voltei da lavanderia e entreguei as roupas pro meu tio, vocês devem ta se perguntando, "ele te deu alguma recompensa" é ele deu... Uma chance de conversar com o Hokage, de boa... Eu não quero isso... Então eu fui dar uma volta pela vila... Cara, que estranho, estava tudo tão, medonho, Ino tava dando bola pro Shikamaru, Chouji recusou uma batata frita... O que era aquilo? Era macrabo, era esquisito, era engraçado.**

**Ohayô Neji – Kiba veio na minha direção, o que esse garoto cão queria agora?**

**Heyyyy não fala assim do Kiba! – Mauka**

**Mals ai roteirista, eu to meio nervoso... – Neji**

**Ohayô Kiba... – eu respondi meio desanimado, ele era um cara legal, mas, eu não tava nos meus melhores dias...**

**Neji, você sabe da ultima? A Hinata não ta mais nem ai pro Naruto... Ela disse que só tem uma pessoa que ela quer... – Ele me disse, eu fiquei muito animado, e se essa pessoa fosse eu, mas pensando bem, o pai dela nunca permitiria nossa união... Ah... Por que sempre que alguma coisa dá certo, vem outra e desaba tudo? **

**Você pediu Neji! Eu disse que minha fic não era dramática! Mas o que você fez? Você ignorou, mas tudo bem... A partir de agora a fic vai ser dramática! Vocês vão todos morrer! – Mauka**

**O.O - Neji**

**Eu fui pra casa e dormi... Desta vez com a porta trancada pra ninguém me observar...**

**Mas quem iria querer ver você na sua privacidade... Sabe-se lá o que você faz sozinho, no seu quarto, no escuro... – Mauka**

**Que horror menina! – Neji**

**Continuando... No dia seguinte, eu fui para a área de treino... Gai sensei estava lá, logo pensei "cara mais que chato... mau acordo já dou com aquele nariz na cara"... Mas isso não importa mais... Kurenai sensei estava lá tbm... Treinando Kiba, Shino... E ela... Hinata... Ah qual é o problema cmg? Por que eu me sinto desse jeito? O que havia de errado naquilo?**

**Neji meu filho... Que embolação maldita é essa? – Mauka**

**Embolação? – Neji**

**Continua menino... – Mauka**

**Ohayô Neji-Niisan! – Ela gritou enquanto acenava... Minha face havia corado... Era impossível não demonstrar... Fiquei sem graça... Ai já viu... Os olhos curiosos chegam...**

**Neji... Corado... Humm estranho não Tenten... – Aquelas sobrancelhas... Uhun... Quer dizer o Lee olhava pra mim com um ar irônico... **

**Pois é... – Tenten responde ao colega... MAS QUE VOZ NOJENTA... Ta, ta passou... u.u'**

**Não é de sua conta... – eu respondi me virei e sai andando, não gostaria de treinar hoje sabia que seria severamente punido por causa disso, mas não estava com cabeça... Apenas sai andando da área de treino... Quando estava do outro lado do portão daquela área... A ouço...**

**Neji-Kun... Você esta bem? – Hinata havia me chamado de Neji-Kun! Minha felicidade esvoaçava por dentro do meu corpo...**

**Sim Hina-Chan... – eu respondi sorrindo... E ela retribuiu meu sorriso... Que sorriso doce... Que garota doce... Que calor... o.o'**

**NEJI! – Mauka**

**Desculpa... – Neji – Mas que saco... começa a murmurar coisas inaudíveis...**

**Foi então que eu tomei coragem... E a chamei para sair comigo... E ela aceitou... Nos fomos a um picnick em uma floresta... Estávamos sentados embaixo a uma copa de uma árvore... E conversávamos sobre tudo...**

**Hina-Chan... E quanto ao Naruto? – Perguntei, suava frio... Estava com medo de receber a resposta que eu NÃO queria ouvir...**

**Ele já não importa mais... Neji-Kun... – Ela me olhou com os olhos doces de uma fada...**

**E quem... Importa... Agora? – Perguntei gaguejando em cada palavra...**

**Neji-Kun... Você não vê? É só você quem importa agora... Faz tempo que demonstro isso pra você... Mas parece que você não vê da mesma maneira... – Ela se levantou... E saiu correndo aos prantos... O que eu deveria fazer? Estava com medo e feliz ao mesmo tempo... Era horrível...**

**assistindo o chamado 2 Ali em baixo sua Ninfeta... – Mauka**

**Roteirista... O combinado é que você me ajudaria... – Neji**

**Ahn... Ah ta... O que você ainda ta fazendo aqui? – Mauka - Vai atrás dela agora!**

**Agora? – Neji**

**AGORA! – Mauka**

**E assim foi feito...**

**Hina-Chan... Espere... – corri até alcançar ela... E a segurei levemente pelo braço, a virei para mim, colando seu corpo ao meu, conseguia ouvir sua respiração ofegante, ela não disse uma só palavra... Estava apenas corada... Eu pus a mão em seu rosto... E me aproximei lentamente de seus lábios, nossos lábios finalmente se encontraram... Como dois rios... Que se uniam e formavam apenas um desaguando no oceano, era o melhor momento da minha vida.**

**Bom... Essa foi minha primeira fic focada em um apenas um casal... NEJIHINA! Essa fic é em homenagem à minha amiga Brow...**

**Brow... Neji Hina hein... Espero que você tenha gostado**

**Bjuss**

**Mauka**


End file.
